


Will you pick up your clothes?!

by LadyAbigail



Series: The Adventures of the Flannel Trio [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean hates messes, F/M, Pick up your clothes, Pink Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: Dean finds a pair of your panties on the couch. Your brand new pink panties.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based off of a gif I saw of Dean picking up a pair of pink undies off a couch. I believe it's a thong.

Dean was kind of a neat freak. Everyone knew that. So when you started to leave your clothes across the bunker Dean got annoyed. He would always find a pair of socks kicked somewhere or a pair of boxers shoved in a corner. The day you left your muddy clothes on the laundry room floor Dean wanted to smack you upside the head but he didn't because you had not only cleaned the laundry room of all the mud everybody brought in you did the laundry for the hunt you all spent a week on and he knew that took a lot of effort to handle. Dried blood and rotten guts were a horrid smell after a week.

When Dean found a pair of pink panties and a bra draped on the back of the couch he bad enough. It wasn't bad picking up socks or Sam's boxers but he refused to pick up your panties. Even when they were thrown in the corner of the room you two shared after he yanked them off your hips. Of course in his annoyed state he didn't realize the tags were still on the skimpy items. Dean also didn't know that Sam had persuaded you to buy the items as a surprise for Dean.

After heading into the kitchen Dean watched you as you put some warm beer in the fridge. That had been another thing you had picked up on your little adventure outside with Sam. After you finished putting the beer in the fridge you turned and practically jumped out of your skin. You hated his stealth mode.

"Why must you do that?"

"Why must you leave your panties on the couch? It's kind of gross."

It took you a minute to process what he said then you realized what he was talking about. You had left your new bra & panties you meant to surprise him with draped over the couch. He wasn't supposed to see those yet but now it was to late. After reaching up to snatch them from him he held them above your head. After glaring at him you turned to walk past him.

"You know of you bothered to actually look, you ass." You made sure to emphasize that word as you walked away from him. "The tags are still on them!"

Dean looked down at the pair of pink panties in his hand. Not only was it a thong, which he knew you were self conscious to buy, there was also the sales tag. Oh man. He was in deep. There had to be a way to make it up to you.


End file.
